A variety of electronic and optoelectronic devices can be enabled by developing thin film relaxed lattice constant III-V semiconductors on elemental silicon (Si) substrates. Surface layers capable of achieving the performance advantages of III-V materials may host a variety of high performance electronic devices such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) and quantum well (QW) transistors fabricated from extreme high mobility materials such as, but not limited to, indium antimonide (InSb), indium gallium arsenide (InGaAs) and indium arsenide (InAs).
Other transistors are formed using Group IV materials such as germanium (Ge). However, such transistors have poor n-channel properties, i.e., surface channel properties are poor due to high interface state density near conduction band edges and these devices are unable to form quantum wells. Furthermore, such Ge transistors typically cannot be integrated into complementary-channel metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) using standard complementary CMOS process flows.